familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adam We/backup
Like I've said before dude, awesome job with everything. Thank you. The guys at Wikia were pretty quick about lifting my ban. They said "It was a global regex block for a vandal named 'Milkman' (any usernames with that string were blocked, same as is done for other strings like 'on Wheels')." The Milkman·talk Admin How'd you become an admin? --Ghetto 02:29, 26 August 2006 (UTC) :I was just wondering if someone voted for you.Thats all i really wanted to know. cool userpage (by the way)--Ghetto 19:22, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Blank Pages I have noticed on the Family Guy Wiki that there are many blank pages do you think we should do something about them. Master and Commander Everything should be in order, now. You have all the priveleges I have. As far as I'm concerned this is now your Wiki, to rule over wisely and justly til the end of your days. I'm just glad I could set the wheels in motion. Godspeed. The Milkman·talk 02:29, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Glad to see it. You've certainly been very active within this wiki and brought it back from the grave long after I called it quits and stopped trying to fight vandals. Well glad this wiki reincarnated. Maybe we can be taken seriously again, for once. And hey, if theys exists a Co-Master Commander Position consider me to be your wise ole' right hand man. WIKI!!! --CannedhamX 23:44, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia Looks like Family Guy won the vote to be the Feature Wikia this month (October 2006). Would you please create a blurb that we can use for the feature? There's an informal guide about what needs to happen at wikia:User:CocoaZen/fw. I'll help with the rest of the steps, if you want. But it's usually best if someone familiar with the featured wikia writes about it. If you can't help, can you help find someone else who could? --CocoaZen 00:05, 4 October 2006 (UTC) I'm not too good at writing promotional stuff, but some key things to focus on might be, *Est. May 2005 *Over 500 articles (just added a few, might take a little while to show up) *Triumph over vandals *Featured Episode/Character *Musical database --CannedhamX 01:25, 4 October 2006 (UTC) w00t! Nice going, Adam. I knew you'd do well in charge. I hope the new exposure really helps out around here. The Milkman·talk 05:47, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Thanks :) Most I've done is reformat character pages and add/change images where they were not that good on the quality side or had no image at all. I'm taking a wee break from here to start my own Family Guy related site, not like this one, so it won't be a competition :) More info when I'll be done with that (got lots of work ahead of me!) I'll just finish with the semi-main characters (neighbors and stuff) and I'll start my website. Who knows, maybe I'll use the Wikia engine! Bye for now And for your question in my user page, yes:) I'd be happy to help. Edit: Talked too much, explained little. I rearranged it as follows. The new GUI options: Check out my personal page for info. With my new GUI up and running, there's a link to a Keywords page. There I'll add episode keywords and making it "searchable". If someone searches in the search field for "puking", he'll find in the search results the episode page where "puking" is mentioned. I think being an administrator might make things easier for me. Where can I find information on what I can do, now that I'm an admin? GUI and Templates Oops, sorry for not asking you before implementing the GUI... I'll do so next time I have an idea such as this (if at all). Oh, and thanks for the compliments..! When I'm done with the episode templates and keywords, I'll go to characters and other stuff. I'll ask you next time, just to make sure :) About the template image, I'll do it now... Currently the user picks the image attributes by himself (frame and caption). I'll change it so the user only puts the image filename and caption. Ok, I added the "caption" field to the templates and made the "image" field receive filename alone, without "Image:..." stuff. I don't know that much wikia coding, so I might need your help on this... How can I make the image be a part of the tabs, instead of "float" above it and go outside the borders? The text doesn't seem to float at all, only frames (such as the image frame). I think I'll go through the episodes one by one and try to fill out missing information, along with putting keywords in. If you prefer I change the GUI first for all stuff and add keywords later (or do the opposite), tell me please! Alright, I'll start the Family Guy marathon in a few minutes ^_^ Saw you made the new tab GUI templates appear first in the Templates page... Neat! Also, I added the "caption" in the "general" tab. However, I'm afraid you didn't answer me :) Should I make the episodes fit the tabs first and only then add keywords? Or the other way around... Good job there Wow, you did lots of stuff! Good idea to put a shortcut to the episode guide in the template, and the other ideas you wrote are great too (auto resizing images, border issues, etc)! Glad this is working out :) Sorry but I'm kinda new at this whole wikia thing so coding is not my best field, wish I could've done something with these... BTW, the "transformation" is mainly just rearranging information. I try not to change what's already written, so the only thing I'm adding are the keywords. Family Guy rocks, but unfortunately, the fact that I live in Israel makes it difficult for me to understand some references so I can't write those. All I can do about that is to read in Wikipedia, TV sites and stuff and summarize them here, but that's not a good idea ;) So, if I add information (aside from keywords) it'll be episode information, plot, some goofs and quotes. hmpf. I tried lots of stuff (you can see the number of changes in the template's history) and nothing works! This is an HTML problem we must solve. Because this is not a "regular" picture (it's a wiki code), the HTML counts it as text. Therefore we must put it inside a div or a span. However, when you we that, we then need to make that div act as an image, which I have no idea how to do. I tried different alignments and variations of spans and divs. We need to find a way to somehow insert a div inside a normal text and let it "sit" there like a right-aligned image. Then the div will be aligned to the text's right and the text will wrap around it. The reason it's "floating" outside the tab surface, is because it's "position:absolute", or the "float:top". Can't remember which is responsible. Anyway, they make it float instead of sit in the text. sigh. Hmm.. Adding whitespace in advance is good, but I don't know if there's a way to check the height of the tab area. I'll check about div height and tell you if I find any other solution. But in any case, I found *official* plots of the episodes in FamilyGuy.com, and I plan to summarize them here, so there will be enough written :) By the way, saw you added a "News" page. Can you try and divide the links line to two lines? My screen is at 1280*whatever resolution, so I see them in one line, but I now happen to use a different computer with 1024*768 resolution, and the links are going out of the page a bit. http://img209.imageshack.us/img209/245/untitled111mz6.th.jpg Be back shortly after I try that div height thing. Probably won't work, but worth a shot :) I'm back! To be honest, I wasn't at the computer since the last message and until 15 minutes ago... But the solution is kinda simple lol - just added "height:500px" in the div's style. Now if the image is less than ~450px in height, it should be ok! Update: The "height" thing was not good, because even when the text needs more space the tab sticks with 500px height. I found out there's "min-height"! So I used that ^_^ Another update: Well, I changed the EpisodeTabs (general) template a bit. Its code looks a bit uglier now, but if information is not entered it will have no gaps or too many horizontal lines ( , ----). Wow, another update: lol I'm sorry I always change a bit the template but it never looks good enough for me :) i.e. I just added a frame to the picture and replaced horizontal lines with s to make it more "sleek" or whatever.. Dunno it just looks better :) Also I think it'll be also better to revert the seperation between references, goofs and quotes back to buttons (or 'stars' *) because, again, horizontal lines look weird now. Promise this is the last not-so-important change to the templates! By the way, saw you made the title and plot summary into this stylish headline :) Love it. Season 4 episode order... Wrong one? I didn't see how it was aired oversees, but in Israel the 4th season aired without the three-episode special of the TV-Movie they had. Only at the end of season 4 they were broadcasted as normal episodes, not in the middle of the season. So, what is the right episode order? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Family_Guy_episodes#Season_4:_2005-2006 The Fisherman Re: e-mail I'm posting here per our e-mail conversation. Did you see the vandalism in the recent changes? Looks like this wiki could use some more defenders. John Reaves (talk) 18:34, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :You mean the colors? Sorry about that, I forgot to revert my tests. John Reaves (talk) 05:38, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Did you know that your sig doesn't include a date? John Reaves (talk) 03:41, 15 February 2007 (UTC)